The present invention relates to an automatic picture-in-picture (PIP) channel searching apparatus and method, and more particularly to an automatic PIP channel searching apparatus and method for selecting a desired broadcasting channel while watching different broadcasting channels in the PIP form while either reproducing (playing back) a cassette tape using a video cassette recorder (VCR), or while watching television (TV).
Generally, when selecting a different channel while watching TV, it is inconvenient for a user to manipulate a ten-key pad or a channel up/down key to select a desired channel. Further, when selecting a TV channel while reproducing a video cassette signal on a VCR, it is inconvenient to change the VCR mode to a TV mode, and then manipulate the channel up/down key or the ten-key pad so as to select a desired channel.
Therefore, a PIP function is proposed to solve the inconvenience. As a video signal processing method is digitized, the PIP function is capable of displaying a subpicture as a moving or still picture in a portion of the main picture. However, even when searching channels using such a PIP function, if channels are searched by dividing the whole screen into a plurality of subscreens and moving to the subscreens each time the user depresses the channel up/down key, the number of searchable channels is limited according to the number of the subscreens. Further, if the whole screen is divided into subscreens and all the stored channels are displayed on each subscreen to fill the whole screen, a next screen may be used but this has no connection to the currently-viewed picture in the channel search.